darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1012
Quentin meets Barnabas. They later see Julia in the Parallel Time room. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time. A world which Barnabas Collins mysteriously entered, and in which he was then trapped in a chained coffin by the dissolute writer, William H. Loomis. But tonight, because of the intervention of a stranger, Barnabas has been given a chance to free himself. A desperate chance. But a chance he must take. William is interviewing Barnabas about his past with Josette. As William is taking notes, Barnabas sneaks up behind him and chokes him. Act I Barnabas bites William and informs him that he will now be his slave. He mocks his writing abilities and then forces him to destroy the book he was writing. At Collinwood, Quentin is sitting in the drawing room, seemingly in a state of despair and anger. Angelique walks in and asks for permission to go to the Loomis House and talk to William about Barnabas. Quentin ponders over her request for a moment, and then finally decides to go do it himself. As William finishes destroying his book, there is a knock on the door. Barnabas hides, and Quentin demands that William tell all he knows about Barnabas, and goes so far as to mention the room in the East Wing, and asks why everyone there keeps talking about him. Barnabas gives in to his curiosity about what William might say, and reveals himself. Act II Barnabas introduces himself to Quentin as a descendant of their ancestor Barnabas Collins who died over a century ago. Quentin appears to believe his story and agrees to let him stay at Collinwood. Barnabas asks to see the room in the East Wing, and Quentin tells him he can visit it any time. After Quentin leaves, Barnabas instructs William to show him to the grave of the Barnabas who died in Parallel Time, in the hope that answers might be found there. Roger and Angelique are talking in the Drawing Room at Collinwood when Quentin returns. Quentin reveals that he saw Barnabas, and that they too will soon meet him. At the cemetery Barnabas approaches the grave of the Barnabas who died in Parallel Time. Barnabas wonders what his life in the other time-band would have been like had he never been made a vampire. Barnabas begs for help, and someone appears. Act III The ghost of Joshua Collins appears and proclaims that this Barnabas isn't his son, and that he shall protect the Collins family's honour. Joshua orders Barnabas to leave immediately and never return, and then disappears. Barnabas heads to Collinwood to examine the room in the East Wing. At Collinwood, Hoffman suspects that Barnabas' story is fake, but Quentin verifies that it really is Barnabas. Barnabas appears and is escorted by Quentin to the East Wing. Angelique and Hoffman are noticeably shocked at Barnabas' appearance. In the East Wing, Quentin and Barnabas open the doors and see Julia in the regular time-band. Julia is calling out for Barnabas, distraught at the possibility of never seeing him again. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Will, about his refusing to burn his book after being bitten) Is that your final answer? ---- : Barnabas: You no doubt read the book of Mr. Loomis’, in which he spoke of one of the sons of Barnabas Collins who went in search of Andean gold. : Quentin: Yes. He died in Peru. : Barnabas: Well, my disappointment in contradicting you is matched by my pleasure in telling you that he survived! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Hoffman (PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins (PT)/ Joshua Collins (PT) * John Karlen as Will Loomis * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of Joshua Collins (PT). * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. * The gravestone used for Barnabas Collins (PT) is the same one previously used for Jeremiah Collins. * Stanley Simmons takes over costume design from Ramsey Mostoller. He will serve in this function until episode 1137 when Mary McKinley takes over. (She may have been working in costume design already by episode 1012.) Story * The gravestone of Barnabas Collins (PT) reads: 1770 - 1830. * GHOSTWATCH: The ghost of Joshua Collins appears to Barnabas and Will. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbachs", instead of "Ohrbachs". * A loud cough can be heard in the background as Joshua appears in the cemetery. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1012 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1012 - Trapped in a World (Not Mine Own) Gallery ( }}) 1012f.jpg|Vampire Bite 1012zm.jpg|Roger & Angelique 1012zp.jpg|Barnabas' Gravestone Category:Dark Shadows episodes